Mikhail
See also the relevant pages: Gods and Angels. Mikhail is a God whose power can be accessed through a stone known as the Eye of Mikhail. Using Mikhail's power allows the God to possess the body of his host, currently Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs (also known as Teito Klein), using the Eye that is sealed inside the host's right hand. Mikhail is one of two archangels in the series that is able to use an Eye to possess a host or vessel in the series, along with Raphael, who currently possesses Ouka. In Christianity, Islam and Judaism, Mikhail is one of the Seven Archangels. As of Kapitel 89, the Eye of Mikhail appears to be 'unresponsive' or 'broken'. Etymology Mikhail is clearly based of the archangel in Christianity, Islam, and Judaism. The name 'Mikhail', (also known as 'Mikha'el', 'Michael' or 'Micheal'), is a given name that comes from the Hebrew: מִיכָאֵל / מיכאל‎, which is derived from the question מי כאל (mi k'ʔel) meaning "Who is like God?", "Like unto God", "Who is like the Divine" Appearance Physical appearance Mikhail, the angel, is a young man with a muscular build, many times the size of a normal human. He has long, wavy, light-coloured hair. He probably has red eyes. Considering that many other immortal beings in the series e.g. Verloren (Ayanami), Frau (Zehel) and Labrador (Profe) have pale skin, Mikhail may have pale skin. When in possession of Teito When Mikhail is in control of Teito's body, the change in Teito's appearance is that his irises become red, the same colour as the Eye of Mikhail, and his pupils become slits like that of a cat or a snake. Clothing Mikhail wears a long, loose robe around his hips, exposing his upper body, and long sleeves on both arms. He wears large bracelets engraved with the Barsburg cross on both wrists, and a similar looking visor and necklace. Being an angel, he has feathered wings, though they are pierced with cuffs at the joint where the humerus and ulna meet.Kapitel 6 page 23, Mikhail's wings have been clipped and are bleeding. Mikhail.png|Mikhail's true form. Personality Though Mikhail is extremely powerful, he tends to act like a petulant child and often makes undignified faces when talking with the Bishops. Having a very aggressive and hotheaded nature, Mikhail becomes easily annoyed, and attempts to attack anyone who he does not consider Teito's friend. Even Mikhail's friends and allies are not spared the brunt of his anger when he is in a bad mood or provoked, as shown when he reprimanded Raphael in Kapitel 86 and attacked Zehel as Guido for teasing Teito, during the Raggs War. He has a habit of throwing angry tantrums when things do not go his way or when he does not like something, such as when he becomes angry at the slave collar that restricts his powers. However, he can be calm when the situation calls for it. He is also very arrogant and head-strong, being undeterred by the danger of a situation and always believing he will be able to win. He is greatly insulted when others underestimate him, and his pride often prevents him from accepting help in battle, regardless of whether he needs it.When Frau helps Mikhail in a fight, Mikhail says: "We didn't need your help". Mikhail is usually very surprised when an opponent turns out to be stronger than he has expected. Mikhail can be seen as ruthless, and appears to have little or no regard for human life, adhering to a black-and-white sense of justice at all costs, as shown when he was perfectly willing to kill Bastien, despite Teito not wanting him to, and also demonstrated when he did not hesitate to render Haruse comatose and blow up a couple of military machines when the Black Hawks were attempting to retrieve the Eye of Mikhail, killing several soldiers in the process. He has also made a serious attempt on the lives of Castor and Frau, that only failed because they were not human, because he felt insulted by Castor's comment of him being a 'fake'. Some of the things he has said also seem to indicate that he does not like or respect humans in general, although he makes an exception for Teito. However, he is not above expressing gratitude to humans when he thinks they deserve it, as shown when he thanked Hakuren (anime episode 19). Mikhail has great respect for beauty, and is biased in favour of those who possess it.In Kapitel 68, Mikhail violently objected when Zehel (Guido) touched him, but was pleased when Profe (a beautiful young woman) hugged him. His love of Teito, even amongst other wielders, partly stems from the latter's beauty, and it could be argued that Profe is his favourite ghost because its reincarnations have always been very beautiful.In an omake in manga volume 4, Mikhail says that Profe's tea will be the best because his beauty can be compared to his (Mikhail's) master, and his above treatment of the Raggs war Profe in manga chapter 68. Despite his arrogance and apathy towards most beings apart from his master, though, Mikhail has occasionally shown a somewhat more considerate side, e.g. in anime episode 18, he warned Zehel/Frau not to bring out Verloren's Scythe too often, or he (Zehel/Frau) would not be able to wield it any more, a rare show of concern for the Ghost, and also shown when he complimented Hakuren's singing in a drama CD track, though the quality of Hakuren's singing is questionable. Relationships Vessels 'Teito Klein' Teito's body is what hosts the Eye of Michael. As such, Mikhail is able to take possession of Teito's body, as the Archangel's spirit lives within the Eye. By Teito's own admission, it is revealed that Mikhail has been with him for ten years (chapter 82), ever since he was a child. It is also revealed that Mikhail used to play with Teito when he was a child. Mikhail is also shown to be deeply moved when Teito thanks him for watching over him and supporting him the ten years they have been together, and hugs Teito tightly in response (chapter 82). Mikhail often constructs a heart out of the branch-like portrusions that extend from the Eye of Mikhail to portray his affection for Teito when either talking directly to him (chapter 82) or talking about him to other people (chapter 26). Mikhail adores Teito and treats him with great respect and admiration, and is fiercely loyal to him. He compliments Teito's intelligence (chapter 83) and praises his beauty (chapter 26). Mikhail is also very protective of Teito, as he will attack anyone who so much as threatens his master, and will do anything to protect Teito if it's in his power to do so. This is shown when he is very willing to kill Bastien for trying to kill Teito, renders Haruse comatose for trying to separate the Eye from Teito, and keeps Pandora's Box sealed within Teito's body. If it is not within Mikhail's power to protect Teito e.g. when the Eye of Mikhail and Teito were separated, Mikhail will do his best to use other means to ensure Teito's safety, as shown when he commanded Frau/Zehel: 'Protect him with all your powers in my place.' during the Eye of Mikhail and Teito's separation. Teito has shown that he also cares for Mikhail, as he asked Mikhail if he (Mikhail) is okay in manga chapter 90. 'Weldeschtein Krom Raggs' Unlike with Teito, Mikhail's relationship with Krom, who was the bearer of the Eye of Mikhail before Teito, has not been shown in much detail. Krom has been shown teaching Teito how to use the Eye of Mikhail, when Teito was a child. Having been a bearer of the Eye of Mikhail, Krom presumably knew Mikhail's personality and abilities. Mikhail has not commented on Krom's death. Other immortal beings 'Zehel' Mikhail showed the most dislike to Zehel in the past. On one occasion, Zehel as Guido carelessly touched young Tiashe and was attacked by Mikhail. The attempt however missed and hit Ea instead. Mikhail, cursing the ghost for familiarity towards his master, was pleaded with by Vertrag (then Father Fea Kreuz) to stop making Tiashe say such inappropriate words. Mikhail also once destroyed a cup of coffee that Frau had made after Frau made a remark that annoyed him (drama CD track), causing Frau to react with outrage and say: 'You did not just destroy my love-filled drink!'. However, Mikhail also works closely with Frau to protect and defend Teito, even trusting Zehel/Frau to protect him in his place during the Eye of Mikhail and Teito's separation. Zehel/Frau once said to Mikhail, 'I wouldn't mind dying by your hands.' Mikhail said nothing in response and it is as yet unknown how he feels about Frau's remark. As with the other Ghosts, Mikhail has known Zehel for a very long time, as both of them are immortal beings. 'Profe ' As Mikhail is biased in favour of those who possess beauty, he tends to favour Profe over the other Ghosts, as reincarnations of Profe tend to be very beautiful. 'Fest ' Castor once called Frau a troublemaker for offending Mikhail, indicating that he (Castor) may be wary of offending the archangel. However, Castor is not afraid to call Mikhail out on something, as shown in Kapitel 8 and anime episode 10 when he pointed out that to remove the promise collar that had been put on Teito, the military's help would be required, and that would be troublesome for Mikhail. 'Ea ' Once, an attack that Mikhail had intended to hit Zehel missed and hit Ea instead. However, Ea did not retaliate. In Kapitel 86, Mikhail prompted Ea to tell Ouka about his (Ea's) moving the original Ouka's soul into the current Ouka's body. 'Landkarte ' Considering that Landkarte has betrayed his duties and is now targeting Teito, Mikhail's beloved master, it is probable that Mikhail dislikes Landkarte. 'Vertrag ' Fea Kreuz, the last reincarnation of Vertrag, was respectful towards Mikhail, addressing him as 'Mikhail-sama'. Kreuz has also been shown teaching Teito how to use the Eye of Mikhail, in flashbacks and memories of Teito's childhood. Mikhail has not commented on Kreuz's death. 'Relikt ' Not much is known about Mikhail's relationship with Relikt. His relationships with both the Raggs War Relikt and Lance seemed to be fairly neutral. 'Verloren ' So far, Mikhail and Verloren '''have not been shown directly interacting, but it is probable that Mikhail knows Verloren, as Mikhail is a heavenly being who has lived for very long, and obviously knows about Verloren's scythe and the existence of the Ghosts. It is probable that Mikhail hates Verloren for causing his (Mikhail's) master much pain and suffering in his (Verloren's) current reincarnation, Ayanami. Mikhail and Verloren have openly showed their mutual dislike of each other only once. Mikhail attacked Ayanami after seeing him in Teito's subconscious, and Ayanami called Mikhail 'an unmanageable person'. Verloren's Scythe Mikhail has once been shown protecting Teito from an attack by Verloren's scythe, and called the scythe an insolent fool for daring to attack his (Mikhail's) master, implying that he has a low opinion of, and dislikes, the scythe. When Mikhail stabbed Frau at '''Ouka's birthday masquerade ball, the scythe protected Frau because it wanted to feast on Teito and Ouka. 'Chief of Heaven ' Being an archangel, Mikhail knows the Chief of Heaven. His personal relationship with the Chief of Heaven has not been shown, but it is known that Mikhail is affiliated with him. In Vol 14 Chp 86 Pge 09 of the manga, Mikhail is depicted to have personal knowledge about the Chief, stating that even he must be saddened by the fact that Raphael had been brainwashed for 10 years. 'Raphael ' In manga chapter 86, Mikhail was shown reprimanding Raphael and commanding him/her not to cry. In the same chapter, he/she greeted Mikhail, 'I'm so happy to see you.' Hearts were seen around him/her as he/she said this, indicating that he/she may have a romantic attraction to Mikhail, or at least is very affectionate towards him. Both of them being archangels and immortal beings, it is probable that they have known each other for very long. 'Eve ' Mikhail has not been shown interacting with Eve so far, but it is likely that he knew her, considering that both of them are gods. Also, some fans speculate that Teito, Mikhail's master, may be the reincarnation of Eve, although it remains to be seen whether this is true. Residents of the human world It has been hinted that Mikhail may feel some dislike of, or at least contempt towards, humans in general, as proven by some of the things he has said, such as 'Living and dealing with humans must be tiresome', which he said to Frau and Castor after their true identites as two of the Seven Ghosts were revealed to him. He shows a rather callous disregard for human life, shown when he tried to kill Castor and Frau (when he thought they were humans) simply for annoying him. However, he apparently makes an exception for Teito, as Teito is his respected and beloved master. 'Hakuren Oak' Mikhail and Hakuren have only interacted a few times so far. Mikhail once thanked Hakuren (episode 19 of the anime, see Quotes) and Hakuren has sung a lullaby for Teito at Mikhail's request. Mikhail has commented that Hakuren is someone who is dear to Teito. It seems that Hakuren might be a little frightened, or at least wary, of Mikhail, as in a track on one of the drama CDs, he (Hakuren) served Mikhail desserts in an attempt to placate him, and sounded rather panicked while speaking to Mikhail, despite his (Hakuren's) usual calm and diplomatic nature. 'The Black Hawks ' As the Black Hawks are Verloren/Ayanami's followers, and, like their leader, have done things to harm or inflict physical and/or emotional pain on Teito, it is likely that Mikhail dislikes them. When the Black Hawks set out to capture the Eye of Mikhail and Haruse attempted to capture Teito and bring him back to the military by choking him, Mikhail did not hesitate to attack Haruse and render him comatose. 'Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg (OR-0007)' Mikhail acknowledges Ouka as the master of his fellow archangel, Raphael, but apart from that, he does not interact much with her. It seems that Mikhail was aware of Karu/Ea moving the original Ouka's soul into the current Ouka's body ten years ago, even before Karu/Ea himself said so, as shown in Kapitel 86 when Mikhail prompted Karu/Ea: 'You must have something to say to Raphael's master, Roseamanelle.' Abilities and Attributes Mental Due to Teito holding the Eye of Mikhail, Mikhail's spirit inhabits Teito's body. While normally lying dormant until called out, he has the ability to possess his host at any time. Due to Mikhail and Teito sharing a mental link, Mikhail is acutely aware of Teito's thoughs and feelings and is able to base his decisions on them.In Kapitel 8 Mikhail decides not to kill Castor and Frau because Teito does not want him to, and in the same chapter he decided against going to the military because he senses Teito will not want that. Even when not in direct control of Teito, Mikhail is still able to hear and see everything that is happening, as he shows knowledge of certain topics even when was lying dormant at the time.In Kapitel 8 Mikhail is aware that Castor was talking about removing the promise collar, despite both he and Teito being asleep at the time of their conversation. He is able to sense oncoming danger even when Teito is asleep or not looking,In Kapitel 8 he was able to protect Teito from an attack from Verloren's scythe when Teito was unconscious. and take control of Teito without his master's permission. Combatant As an archangel, Mikhail is acknowledged as being extremely powerful in the series universe. He is able to seal Verloren's true body, Pandora's Box, with ease, through the Eye of Mikhail. He can also cause explosions large enough to be seen from a long distance away and form an Eye of God crater in the ground. His standard method of attack is to create and control branch-like protrusions that extend from the area surrounding the Eye of Mikhail on Teito's hand. They appear to have the same strength and durability as bone or blade. Using these, he is able to attack by stabbing and slashing at opponents, and defend by using the branch protrusions to block attacks. He is also shown to be able to grow wings on his back. He can manipulate Zaiphon, as well as restore life to dead things through the Eye of Mikhail. Whilst being able to restore life, he is also able to destroy it (how he does this is unknown, possibly illusions),In Kapitel 8, Mikhail uses his power to destroy the room he and the Bishops stand in, the floor crumbles and the walls fall apart and it destroys the human disguises the Ghosts are wearing. though it appears this applies only to human life.In the same chapter as above, Mikhail says: "Normal humans would have died from the contact of my presence." Mikhail has demonstrated that he is capable of fighting on par with Verloren's scythe.Episode 10 of the anime. History Before Teito, the host of Mikhail was Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, who was forced to give the Eye of Mikhail to his son to stop Verloren from eating his (Teito's) soul. Later in the series, the Eye of Mikhail was stolen by the Black Hawks. Even when it had not yet been retrieved, though,Teito was still able to use Mikhail's power temporarily by passing a link through a spell that causes a reaction.Teito later got it back. Appearances Manga Synopsis Mikage's death Mikhail first makes an appearance when Teito is being pursued by Mikage, whilst possessed by Ayanami. Teito has the promise collar placed on him and he accidentally awakens Mikhail who had been sleeping inside of him. Mikhail possesses Teito and demands that Ayanami remove the collar. Ayanami in turn uses the command 'bind' to incapacitate Mikhail, making Teito regain consciousness. Discovery of the Eye of Mikhail Mikhail appears again when Verloren's Scythe releases itself and attacks an unconscious Teito Klein. Mikhail, noticing the danger, protects Teito, and threatens the Ghosts for the scythe's attack. Noticing that Teito does not want to hurt the Ghosts, Mikhail relents and withdraws his weapons but Castor provokes the God into fury when he questions his authenticity. Mikhail begins to tear apart the room and rips off the Ghost's human disguises. Upon seeing their true forms he returns everything to normal. He mocks the fact that they (the Ghosts) are forced to interact with humans on a daily basis, then demands Castor remove the collar. Castor informs the God they cannot do this without the army's help, and Mikhail calms down when he realises Teito does not want to return to the army. Frau then uses the sleep command and Teito regains conciousness after Mikhail goes to sleep. Quotes *'Stop touching my master so familiarly you XXX!!' ''(to Guido/Zehel, Vol. 012, Chp. 068, pg.16) *'It's not 'awhile' !' (to Raphael, Kapitel 86) *'My master is already functioning splendidly as Pandora's Box to the extent that Verloren cannot be separated from my master. That is, as long as my master continues using my power to seal it. I will do my utmost to protect my master's soul from being devoured. Relax.' (said when speaking about Pandora's Box to the previous generation of Ghosts, in Kapitel 68, page 18) *'You'd better thank my master for waking your master up.' ''(to Raphael in Kapitel 86) Trivia *Mikhail apparently can recognise and differentiate between the Ghosts when they are in Ghost form and not in human form, although they all look identical when they are in Ghost form.Shown in episode 18 of the anime, as when Frau, in his Ghost form, showed up to rescue Teito, Mikhail immediately recognised him as Zehel. *Apart from Teito's eye colour changing from green to red, another sign that indicates Mikhail possessing Teito is Teito's voice becoming noticeably deeper. *The archangel Michael is often described as having the role of 'the warrior', while the archangel Raphael is often described as having the role of 'the healer'. Teito and Ouka, the vessels of the Eye of Mikhail and Eye of Raphael respectively, possess attacking Zaiphon and healing Zaiphon respectively. *There is a statue of Mikhail in the Church. Considering that statues of the Seven Ghosts have been built in their honour and the Ghosts are worshipped as gods, it is possible that Mikhail is also worshipped as a god. *Mikhail and Raphael are the only angels seen in the series so far. 'Extras' related trivia *Mikhail seems to like sake (Japanese wine), as shown in a track on one of the drama CDs. However, he refrained from drinking it when he remembered that Teito is under age. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Angels Category:Spirits Category:Secondary characters Category:Unknown status